1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to video decoding, and more particularly relate to a video receiving system which can adaptively decode an embedded video bitstream to fit terminal parameters of a video receiving system, and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of multimedia information communication technologies, demand for realizing different digital encoding and decoding formats have escalated. For example, with respect to various video transmitting and receiving systems, optimized video bitstreams corresponding to an original video content are supplied to disparate terminals or target devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, digital televisions (DTVs) or set-top boxes, along with different environments and scenarios. Multiple video streams are required to optimally fit into heterogeneous networks via different terminals or target devices with specific video content requirements. Accordingly, corresponding optimized video bitstreams are designed and encoded to be compatible with terminal parameters of diverse displaying devices, e.g., frame rates, display resolutions, display capabilities and network conditions, e.g., a wide range of transmission bandwidths, so as to accommodate simultaneous delivery of the original video content.
Although interoperability and compatibility between different types of transmitters and receivers are facilitated by use of multiple encoded video streams, the original video content needs to be encoded many times to generate separate video bitstreams with each combination of settings targeting the transmission bandwidth and the terminal parameters of the displaying device, thereby substantially degrading coding efficiency. Further, when the original video content is unavailable or incomplete, the encoded video bitstreams need to be decoded first and then re-encoded with new settings. As a result, the decoding and re-encoding processes result in increased costs, and processing inefficiencies.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a video encoding and decoding scheme which allows one single compressed video bitstream obtained from an original video content to be adaptable to different transmission bandwidths and terminal parameters of target devices, without any additional and time-consuming decoding and re-encoding processes.